Between Our Eyes and Hearts
by NovaSky
Summary: When Hinata is kidnapped Naruto creates his own team to get her back. But what happens when Hinata's eyes are the real target, and how is the defeat of Sasuke's Sharingan involved. And can Naruto save both Sasuke and Hinata. NarHin & others
1. The Formed Bond

**A/N:** New story here. I am truly fascinated by eyes in the Naruto world. The Sharingan and the Byakugan are some of the best techniques in any anime that I've heard of. This story is going to look into them more while also creating a relationship bond between Hinata and Naruto. Takes place with the Shippuden characters. Basically as my story starts Akatsuki is pretty much dealt with save like two or three members who you'll learn about later. Also Sasuke is not with the village either and he is still with the team that he created. Hopefully this story can become something other than a one shot. Please review I want to know what everyone thinks. Enjoy.

**Note:** N-N-N-N-N are my page dividers

From the mind of **Nova**_Sky  
_

_  
They say that an Uchiha's eyes are his greatest tool. True geniuses of the pack, the Uchiha stands out as the top fighter able to see everything before and as it comes. It is for this that everyone wants to get their hands on those eyes. However there is one exception. There is one style that is said to be able to match those of an Uchiha, one that if used to its full potential can match that of a Sharingan. That tool is the Byakugan, the eye that sees all._

_  
Between Our __**Eyes**__ and __**Hearts**_

**  
I: The Formed Bond**

"Thanks for the ramen Ichiraku-san" Naruto yelled as he left the Ichiraku Ramen shop full from his usual three bowls.

"Get home safe Naruto, its late" Ichiraku replied as he began to shut down.

"No problem" Naruto said. He smiled but had no intention of going home just yet.

He jumped up onto the roof of the building and began to make his way towards his usual spot. As he did so a pair of eyes watched him from the distance. Naruto moved through the village swiftly and silently taking heed not to make any noise whatsoever. As he moved about he thought of all the things that were on his mind. He stopped moving as soon as he reached the roof of the Hokage's office. Tonight the sky was clear as very few clouds arranged themselves around the full moon. Larger then life and as bright as any light the moon had appealed to Naruto for awhile now. It allowed him to think and make decisions about what to do next. Since the full moon didn't occur every night Naruto made sure to take advantage of these nights, to watch the village that he hoped would soon protect as the Hokage.

'_But'_ Naruto began to think to himself. _'Akatsuki has pretty much been stopped. There are no major threats to Konoha itself and more then ever these seem to be peaceful times. Yet…'_ He sat down on the rough tiled roof and looked up at the many stars that enshrouded the moons presence. _'Sasuke…I still couldn't bring you back, back to Sakura.' _

Sakura; sometimes when he though about her it truly hurt him. He cared for her and Sasuke but knew that her love for him would never die. He tried his best to be there for her and even tried to take it to the next level, but Sasuke, the friend, the brother, he promised to bring back…it was still all about him. He felt as if he'd never get pass the friend stage.

Naruto's eyes began to water, but he didn't shed a tear. Instead he just kept his eyes focused on the moon. His true destiny, he still questioned it. He gave a sign and a shrug of the shoulders and closed his eyes.

"Who's there?" he asked softly.

The pair of eyes widened in fear. "Um…um…sorry, Naruto-kun, I didn't mean to spy" said a soft voice.

Naruto smiled. "It alright Hinata. What are you doing up?" he asked.

Hinata made her way closer to Naruto as she began to poke her two index fingers together. "Well I couldn't sleep so I decided to take a walk…and I just happen to, uh, see you and, um-"

"Hinata, what do you think of the moon?" Naruto asked.

She looked at him in surprise then said "It's really pretty." She had no clue why she had decided to try and get closer to him this time. In reality she had seen him start this little ritual some time ago. She normally followed him at a safe distance and looked up at him while he watched the sky. But tonight she had decided to get as close as going on the rooftop with him. She had masked her presence but Naruto was easily able to sense her. _'I guess all the rumors about him getting stronger were the truth. I masked my presence as if I was in a battle yet he found me without turning around.'_

"Hey Hinata?"

Her attention was instantly focused on his voice. "Y-yes"

"I've always wondered how things looked with your Byakugan. How do you see things?" Naruto asked. At first it seemed like he was just making conversation, but in all actuality Naruto really wanted know. What Hinata didn't realize was that she fascinated Naruto all the time with her techniques and increasing determination yet had no clue as he never spoke openly about it.

"Well, it's a bit hard to explain. I'm able to see past the normal boundaries of a normal person. I can see through things like walls to find specifics objects. And I can also see into a persons body as my eyes allow me the ability to see chakra points" Hinata explained as Naruto looked on. She noticed his eyes. They didn't leave hers once. _'Okay Hinata stay calm'_ she thought to herself.

"Really, your ability is so cool. I wish I had something like it. I could probably save Sasuke if I had eyes like yours" Naruto stated. "You're pretty amazing Hinata, I really mean that."

Hinata began to blush heavily. Never had Naruto spoken so softly to her. Somehow, someway it gave her courage. "Naruto-kun, you're amazing too. I know you'll find Sasuke."

Naruto stood up. "Thanks Hinata. It's late; we should both be getting home."

Hinata nodded in agreement. They both began to go their separate directions when Hinata quickly said "N-Naruto-kun."

"Yeah, Hinata" Naruto replied.

"I…if you ever need help, I'll be there to help you" Hinata said. In an instant she jumped off the roof towards the ground below.

Naruto looked down. _'Thank you…Hinata.'_

He jumped down in to the shadows as he began to make his way back home.

**N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N **

Hinata smiled as she jumped the rooftops of Konoha on her way back home. For the first time she had been able to talk to Naruto without fail. He spoke highly of her and she couldn't just let that go to waste. She needed to speak passionately to him. In more ways then one she couldn't wait to see him again.

She started to remember all the times where she had been too embarrassed to say anything to Naruto at all. All the times she fainted were beginning to feel silly and stupid to her.

She gently reached the ground outside of her house. As she made her way inside she took one last glance at the moon.

'Naruto-kun, thank you.'

A single black crow made it way into Hinata's view. It flew in a circular pattern right above Hinata's head. As she looked closely there seemed to be something clutched in both its talons. Something didn't seem right.

"Byaku-"

Instantly the crow grew in size catching Hinata by surprise. As its talons opened two small grey spheres dropped onto the ground.

'_Smoke bombs!'_ Hinata instantly thought to herself. Taking immediate action she jumped onto the roof of the closest building and looked into the sky. There was no crow to be found. Instead a boy dressed in black garb and a black mask that covered his right eye stood across from her.

'_Kakashi-sensei, no his hair is white, this person's is brown'_ Hinata thought to herself. "Who are you?" she yelled out unafraid of making any noise.

"At this time it doesn't matter" said a voice from under the mask. His showing left eye stared blankly at her. "All that matters it that you come with me."

Hinata took a stance. She extended her right leg forward and put her right hand out in front of her left at close to an arms length. Both her palms stuck out clear in the open.

"Well of course you weren't going to come easy. Oh well!" said the mask assailant. "I have no choice." The assailant rushed towards Hinata with blinding speed.

Hinata was once again taken by surprise but she still didn't drop her stance.

He rushed her with two punches but Hinata dodged both then struck his chest with her right hand. The boy was pushed back but that's all. He ran towards her again but stop a few feet before reaching her and jumped up into the air. Instantly he spun as he fell towards her to land a hard punch. It connected flawlessly as Hinata fell to the ground.

"Come on, I'm not that easily fooled" said the boy as Hinata disappeared into thin air. "Shadow Clones aren't really my thing."

"Then how about the real thing?"

The masked enemy quickly turned around. Standing ten feet away from him was Hinata. _'But wait, that had to have been a male voice!_'

Suddenly the rooftop upon which they were standing on cracked from underneath Hinata's enemy as Naruto gave the assailant a scorching uppercut.

"Take that!" Naruto boosted as he landed in front of Hinata.

"Naruto-kun!" This was turning into one hell of a night for Hinata.

"Hey, I couldn't just let you go home by yourself" Naruto explained smiling.

As the masked enemy got up both Naruto and Hinata noticed a tear in the back of the mask. Hinata's eyes began to widen. To both their surprise the mask fell off reveling his right eye.

"Wait a minute" said Naruto in disbelief. "His eyes, his left one is brown but his right is lavender. Just like-" he turned towards Hinata.

"A Byakugan eye!" said Hinata. "But how?"

The boy began to grin. "Oh there is so much you have yet to learn. Both you and that sister of yours. Although I must give you're cousin credit, I didn't think he'd show you up s much as he did!"

"Who are you?" Hinata yelled. Naruto very rarely saw Hinata angry, but something was truly getting at her this time.

"Hinata come with me, we can make you stronger!" the boy pleaded.

"Who's might "WE" be?" Naruto asked.

"This is really none of your business" the boy said giving Naruto a scornful look. "Wait…no it can't be." The boy stared at Naruto. _'Whisker like marks, fang-like teeth. This boy he's the Demon Fox, this is going to be interesting news indeed.'_

"Hey you, how about we finish this. Kage-Bunshin no Justsu" Naruto yelled as six clones surfaced around him. He raised his hand as one of his clones began to quickly move their hands in a circle above his. The other five clones rushed out towards the boy.

Just as they did the boy noticed someone else on the ground below. _'It's him. Time to finish this now!'_ he thought to himself. He turned towards Naruto's clones. "No time to play right now kid!" His right eye began to glow.

Instantly all fives clone exploded. He then disappeared and reappeared behind Naruto punching him in the back and kicking Naruto's clone. The clone disappeared and Naruto fell to the ground with his incomplete Rasengan still in hand. His hand hit the corner of the roof in front of him cracking it. But the roof couldn't hold Naruto after being cracked under him from the pressure. It complete broke off as Naruto and pieces of debris fell to the ground.

"Naruto-kun!!!" Hinata screamed as he fell. Instantly the boy appeared in front of her.

"You know" he began as he looked straight into Hinata's eyes. "You should really think about yourself right now!"

Naruto looked up towards the rooftop. A bright flash overtook the sky. In a quick instant both Hinata and the boy were gone.

He turned onto his back clutching his eyes in the process. _'My vision was happening to me?' _

A heavily concerned looking Neji was the last thing he saw before fading out.

_To be continued… _

**A/N:** Well there's the start. I know there are a couple of questions that will arise and I plan to have them answered in the next two chapters. I just had to get the story out there. I hope somebody finds this interesting. Also the rest of the fights in this story are much more intense I just needed to get this one running. Please review with comments and ideas and I should have the next chapter out in about a day or two. Til' next time.


	2. Unauthorized Decision

**A/N:** Thanks lavender eyed girl who pretty much kept me on my feet to create this chapter and Dragon Man 180 and all the people who took the time out to read my story. Now here is where things get going. This is my first real fic in awhile for this site so I was a bit rusty. But now I feel I'm back on track. Here we go. Read, review but most of all enjoy.

**Note:** Since I forgot in the first chapter, I don't own Naruto though I wish I did. Oh and because I hate writing flashback, **rewind** means flashback and **fast forward** means end of flashback. Because the word "flashback" is just plain boring!

**  
II: Unauthorized Decision **

Hinata awoke drenched in sweat to dark surroundings. Breathing heavily she tried to get up but her body wouldn't move. She wasn't being held down by anything, nor was she trapped in anyway. She just couldn't bring the energy to push herself up.

The last thing she remembered…a flash of light then an instant black out. Her body felt like it was splitting in two.

'_Naruto!'_ she thought to herself. But he was nowhere to be found.

Both she and Naruto had easily been defeated. They were strong but their enemy had some sort of advantage. Then she remembered. The Byakugan eye. It reminded her of the stories she had heard about Kakashi-sensei possessing one Sharingan eye.

'_Could this be the same thing?'_ she thought.

"Ah so you're awake…Hinata."

"Who's there" she managed to spit out although even talking was hard for her.

"Well I guess I could introduce myself. You'll be here for awhile anyway. My name is Hisa. And my purpose is to train you."

**N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N **

"DON'T FUCK AROUND WITH ME!" Neji screamed.

"NEJI! Watch your tone around the Hokage" Hiashi Hyuga replied.

Tsunade-sama looked on from behind her desk with an expressionless face.

"Neji I understand your feelings, but even though Naruto fought as well the target clearly seemed to be Hinata. Because of past inferences where the Byakugan ability has been sought out by enemies we can infer that the enemy was after that." Tsunade explained.

"So you're just going to let them kill Hinata then?" Neji asked.

"Well there is another possibility that they may have kidnapped Hinata to get to you specifically Neji" Shizune cut in.

"In which case sending you out could be a bad trap" Tsunade added.

Neji glared at the both of them with such intense fury that Shizune diverted her eyes just so they wouldn't meet his. Tsunade took her focus off of him and on to the other four people standing in the room.

"Kurenai isn't able to be here right now but that doesn't matter anyway. You four are all Chunin and two of you already have good experience for a mission like this" she stated.

Shikamaru Nara looked up at Tsunade. "You're referring to the Sasuke mission, am I right?"

"Correct. Both you and Kiba dealt with major extremes back when you were Genin. Your experience should play well into this mission, not to mention Kiba being a teammate of Hinata."

Kiba Inuzuka stood silently. _'Why wasn't I there to protect you…Hinata?' _His memories of her training with him for the past two years began to fill up inside. _'I will find you!'_

"As for you two" Tsunade resumed. "Shino you are also a teammate of Hinata's, but more importantly you have tracking skills and since I'm not able to send more then one team out for this mission double the tracking power is better."

Shino nodded his head from under his hood.

This mission may get dangerous so in light of that I'm equipping you with Sakura. Her medical techniques should restore you if you are in a pinch.

"I'll do my best Hokage-sama" said Sakura coming out sadness from just hearing Sasuke's name.

"Now like I said this mission may get dangerous so I'm sending a Jonin with to accompany you during this assignment" Tsunade said.

In an instant a white cloud of smoke appeared behind Tsunade's desk. Everyone was taken by surprise except Tsunade herself. Shikamaru smiled.

"Kakashi-sensei huh!?" he said with a grin.

"Well this should be interesting" Kiba added.

Eager to get this moving Tsunade cut in once more. "Your mission is classified S-Rank. We have no idea who we are dealing with here. All of you are to find and rescue Hinata Hyuga. If possible try to acquire information about the enemy as well. You are to immediately pack your supplies and head out."

With that the Chunin all walked out of the room leaving Tsunade, Shizune, Kakashi, Hiashi and Neji there. Angry with Tsunade's decision Neji stood there for a bit then immediately left.

"My apologies Hokage-sama, but Neji is a Jonin why not send him?" Hiashi asked.

"Hiashi we have no idea why they took your daughter besides the Byakugan ability so the only thing we can truly do to be safe is not send him" Tsunade stated. "I have made this point clear for the last time."

"Understood, please contact me with any updates" he noted before disappearing into thin air.

"Is it just me or does it seem like the cousin cares more than the father?" Kakashi asked.

"You're right. Neji does care more. He's has grown to like and accept Hinata as his own family maybe even more then his uncle. Not to mention that Hinata has been treated unfairly by her father numerous times" Tsunade said stretching her arms.

"That meeting took quite a while" Shizune added. "Time to get back to work, shall we."

Tsunade gave Shizune an evil look. _'You just want to work me to death don't you?'_ she thought to herself.

She began to think of excuses. "Ah Shizune I need all the health inspection grades from all of the restaurants around town."

"Why?" Shizune asked scornfully.

"Uh…to make sure the village eating conditions are…perfect because uh…we are expected to gain a lot of people bearing missions here" Tsunade asked with a smile.

"Ok-wait a minute, we already did healt-TSUNADE-SAMA WHY ARE YOU SO LAZY!" Shizune yelled.

They began to argue with one another as Kakashi made his way to the window. Before actually jumping out he noted one last thing.

"Tsunade-sama"

Generally Kakashi just called her Hokage-sama. But over time she came to learn that when he was being serious he said her name instead of the full title.

"The team you have is not particularly well suited for combat, and even though Sakura can get them out of a pinch you've denied her Naruto which both she and Kiba outside his own team work with best" said Kakashi in a very serious tone.

"You've also denied Neji the mission and he has clearly become the strongest out of this generation as of now" Shizune said.

That was very true of the sort. Neji had become arguably the strongest ninja out of the Konoha 11 not counting Sasuke and how strong he may have been. His tracking skill put him on par with Kiba and Shino together and his thinking skills were starting to resemble that of Shikamaru. And he could probably take Sakura down with his new techniques. Still Tsunade couldn't let him go partly out of fear, partly because she didn't know what to do.

"I made this choice and for now I'm sticking with it."

She glanced down at her desk. _'I just hope those four are ready for anything?'_

**N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N**

"I don't need training" Hinata stated.

"Yes you do, or you would've have been able to reach the full potential of the Byakugan" said Hisa.

As she moved closer to her Hinata noticed her features. She stood about as tall as Neji with black hair. Purple streaks ran through it and it went down to the middle of her back. Her face was a little pale in complexion and her body was that of a very mature girl. But the most chilling feature was that one eye was green and the other was lavender.

"You have the same thing as-"

"The boy you fought last night, yea I know" Hisa cut in.

"Why though?" Hinata asked.

"In due time, but first we need to know what will set you off."

"What will set me off?"

Hisa gave a slight grin. "You've never been truly angry in your life have you?"

Hinata didn't answer.

"Well let's find out then."

Suddenly Hinata felt someone forcefully grab the back of her head. She winched then screamed as an explosive pain began to erupt through her nervous system. Memories started to arise around her. Little Hinata, the academy, her friends, little Naruto, growing up, her father, becoming a Genin, Shino, Kiba, all her friends, Chunin exam, Kurenai-sensei, teamwork, Neji, Uzumaki Naruto!

Then only darkness remained. Hinata lay sprawled out on the ground breathing heavily once again.

"Oh doesn't she look sexy" said a voice from behind her.

"Touch her once Dai and I will kill you!" Hisa said.

Dai glared at her. "Fine, don't have to be a bit-" Instantly he fell to his knees clutching his stomach.

Hisa stood in front of him. "I don't like being called a bitch either."

She looked over at Hinata. "Interesting, so she isn't just friends with the demon fox, she loves him as well."

"What are you talking about? He's probably just been there for her or something. That's no reason to love a person" Dai said trying to get up.

"You are such an idiot. You see this is why you'll never understand a woman. Well at least all guys aren't like you" Hisa stated. "Anyway now that we know what's she holds dear to hear lets put the plan in action."

**N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N **

Naruto sat up in the hospital bed.

"Geez I wasn't hurt this bad" he said out loud.

"Yeah but Tsunade-sama wanted to make sure being so you were hit with an unknown technique."

Naruto looked up. Tenten was standing in front of him with a smile. Naruto began to blush.

"NARUTO-SAN, HOW ARE YOU FEELING?"

"Lee I told you this already his condition dealt with the eyes not his ears so stop yelling" Tenten announced.

"Oh sorry Naruto" said Lee with a grin oh bright white teeth.

'_Any potential with Tenten was just lost right there'_ Naruto thought to himself. Without warning his backpack landed in his lap. Naruto looked out the window to see Neji crouching on the sill fully equipped for a mission. His clothes flapped in the wind and the tone on his face was that of anger.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Go where?" Naruto asked back.

"Both you and I have seen the enemy and what they can do not to mention you fought them once. I am a Jonin, they are both Chunin and even though you're still a Genin I know of your power first hand and can easily say that you're on par with me" Neji said in an expressionless tone.

Even Naruto was surprised. Neji actually admitting that Naruto was on the same level as him wasn't something that was normally heard. But he couldn't be suggesting going after Hinata. Not after-

_** Rewind **_

"_Naruto because we have no idea what's going on and what you were hit with you will not go on this mission" said Tsunade. _

"_What! It's my fault that Hinata was taken. I have to go!" Naruto replied. _

"_It is not your fault because you didn't know what was going to happen" Tsunade stated coolly._

"_It was my fault I couldn't protect her!" Naruto snapped. _

"_NARUTO!!!" Tsunade snapped back. "Until we get more information you are to say in the village. Do NOT disobey."_

_Naruto clenched his fists. _

_Tsunade walked out._

_**>>Fast Forward >**_

"Hinata is my cousin, and I will not stand around waiting. This person had a Byakugan ability and I got there too late to help. I won't let that happen this time" said Neji.

"And were going to help Neji cause there's no way we'd let him go alone on this one" Tenten said.

"So either you're in or you're out, make your choice now" Neji said this time in a fiercer tone.

"You already know me Neji-san" Naruto said as he stood up. "I'm always in."

_To be continued…_  
**  
**

**A/N:** Another pretty good sized chapter for you. I could use some more support. I really want to know what people think of this story. I have ideas of where to go but things change sometimes you know. Some more questions will be answered in the third chapter plus some action will make its way back after being absent from this chapter. Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter even thought it was all talk. Next chapter should again be up in about a day or two. Thanks everybody.


	3. Problem After Problem

**A/N:** Thanks to all who reviewed and those who put me on their alert list. I seriously thought about making this chapter short but I just can't. I love to deliver. Sorry about this chapter being late, I was away for awhile (you know summer and all) but while I was gone I worked on two chapters on my PDA so chapter 4 will be up in 24 hours from when this chapter is posted. Well back to the story. 

**III: Problem after Problem **

The darkness of the night sky was illuminated by the numerous stars that shined brightly. Those same stars overlooked Konoha village. To Tsunade they were a symbol of peace but also of death. She had lost a few of her family and friends under the night sky. She had no one now.

Well that wasn't exactly true.

She had an entire village that supported her and many that answered to her. But still that was only up to a point. It was her responsibility to care for them as a good Hokage. However she did have her apprentices Shizune and Sakura who she had come to see as family as well as her former teammate in Jiraiya. But even more so the person who she had come to see as her own was the one they called Naruto.

In truth she was beginning to feel like his mother. In her mind she didn't know how far she could take that but she felt this way about no other person in the village. They had their quarrels and moments but Tsunade loved that more than people could understand. It made her feel like a normal person, not just some high end leader. She could honestly say she loved the boy as her own, although she wondered if she'd ever admit it fully.

A knock at her office door broke into her thoughts.

"I know, I know, but shouldn't you be happy Shizune? I'm in here working late" Tsunade quickly answered.

"That isn't it Hokage-sama" Shizune replied in a panic.

"Hmm" Tsunade pondered as Shizune entered frantically.

"It's Naruto…he's gone missing from the hospital!"

'_Dammit, I saw that one coming, and after all the good things I was thinking about him'_ Tsunade thought to herself. "I suppose Neji is gone too?"

"I don't know, all I know about is Naruto" Shizune replied. Clutched in her hand was a small clipboard.

"Let me see his report" Tsunade demanded.

Shizune quickly walked over and put it on Tsunade's desk. Tsunade began to scan the papers as Shizune looked curiously over her shoulder. Her fingers ran across the words Previous Visitors. There had been a few people in his room but the last two names stuck out clearly.

Tenten and Rock Lee.

"Yeah" Tsunade said. "Neji's definitely gone."

**N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N **

"We make camp here" Neji stated as he descended onto the ground. Naruto, Tenten and Lee landed behind him.

"Byakugan!!" Neji's veins began to appear around his eyes as he took a couple of looks around the area. "It's safe."

"Good, then I'll make a fire" Lee said as he began to search the area for branches he could use.

"I'll make a dinner" Tenten beamed as she began to unpack some items from her backpack.

Naruto looked around. At the current moment he knew where he was. They had put some distance between themselves and the village and were about a few miles away from the Lightning Country which was north of Konoha itself. But he had no idea how they were going to find Hinata.

"Thinking about how we are going to find her" Neji cut in basically reading Naruto's thoughts.

Naruto nodded. "It's just…none of us are really trackers and if Shino, Kiba and Kakashi with his ability to summon Pakkun, are all on the same te-"

"I didn't think you'd be one to underestimate somebody, Naruto" Neji said. "Over the time that you were gone training it seems that you think you're the only person who got stronger."

Naruto's face fell. Neji was right. He had no reason to underestimate anybody especially being so he was the only one of his class who was still a Chunin. The same person who he had fought during the Chunin exams was the only one of his class to become a Jonin. Even his friend from the sand was a Hokage.

"I have learned to use my Byakugan to further track people's movement" Neji began. "Basically it means that people leave footprints. Over time those footprints eventually get covered up and sometimes people purposely cover them up. But what many people don't realize is that footprints take weeks to truly disappear."

"So basically Neji-san can see people's footprints in the ground using the Byakugan and follow their trail even if they were covered up. He's used it a good number of times before and in more ways then one it can be better then a dog's nose" Tenten added as she continued to prepare the meal.

"Naruto, there's something I must ask" Neji said changing the subject. "The boy you fought, he had one Byakugan eye right?"

"Yeah" Naruto replied. It was exactly like Kakashi having the one Sharingan eye. But even when the Sharingan was revealed Kakashi still looked normal. The boy he fought seemed unreal. The Byakugan's pupil less eyes just didn't look right unless there were two. Naruto looked up at Neji.

"His technique, what was it?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know, but I'll have to find out. There may be things I have yet to learn" Neji answered.

All the talking began to make Tenten curious. "Neji-san, I thought you studied all there was to know about the Byakugan. If you don't even know what the technique used was that means-"

"That they were forbidden or forgotten" Neji finished for her.

Naruto's stomach began to turn. Even Neji had no idea what was in store for them. He was beaten easily. He had trained to be able to stay on his guard yet he wasn't even able to protect Hinata. He sat quietly for a minute while Tenten and Lee finished setting up the camp before remember one key fact.

"The boy" Naruto started as Neji brought his attention back to him. "The boy that I fought, there was one thing about his technique that I wont forget."

Neji looked on with impatience. "What was it?"

"It brought me somewhere else!"

**N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N**

Raindrops fell towards the earth in the small Grass Country. It wasn't known to be that of a great nation but it served as a great resting spot and had some beautiful scenery. But Sasuke Uchiha wasn't there for either one. In fact he had no idea why he was there. Akatsuki had pretty much been stopped. Basically no members remained. However the ones that did, or better yet one that did, mattered to Sasuke.

But was he on his trail? He couldn't really say. But it didn't matter to him. He would kill him the next time they'd meet.

Suigetsu sat a couple of feet away from where Sasuke was standing holding a zanbato previously owned by Zabuza Momochi. He swallowed the last quart of water left in his bottle before tossing it behind him.

"When is this bitch going to get back?" he yelled out.

Sasuke shot him a cold stare before asking "Why can't you be more like Jugo and have some patience?"

"Hey I'm my own man" Suigetsu shot back. "I have no intention of being like anybody, especially him."

He pointed over to the left of him where a quiet Jugo was sitting.

"I swear, sometimes I think you'd do more for us dead then alive" he said quietly.

"Ah shut up. You guys are too slow for my taste sometimes" Suigetsu said getting up.

"And you're too hyperactive sometimes" Jugo replied in his defense.

"Heh, you're one to talk!"

Suigetsu began to descend the hill upon which they were waiting on.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked though he already knew somewhat.

"Whadduya think, I going to go get Karin so we can get a move on, she should have her information by now" he said as he continued to walk further down. Before he completely faded out of view he yelled a statement into the air.

"Just like you Sasuke, I have people to kill."

**N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N **

Pakkun, the summoned dog, shifted his nose around as he continued to try and follow Hinata's scent. Unable to detect it any further he stopped short on a branch.

"What's up?" Kakashi asked.

"That's it. Her scent goes no further then that area of trees" he said nodding his head in the direction he was talking about.

About a few feet ahead was a medium sized clearing. A blazing fire lit the area around it revealing four mercenaries. Each one had in the possession a normal sized katana. No headbands were located.

"Something seems wrong with this picture" Shikamaru noted.

"Yeah, like why aren't they moving" Kiba answered.

Sure enough they weren't moving. They weren't even talking. They were just sitting in the same position not moving a muscle.

"I'll go first" said Shino calmly.

He jumped down onto the ground and began walking slowly towards the clearing. Besides the tiny part of his face shown, Shino was completely unrecognizable with his hood and shades on. As he reached the clearing the mercenaries still made no moves.

"Hmm"

Shino motioned for the others to come. All at once Kakashi, Sakura, Shikamaru and Kiba landed behind him. Both Pakkun and Akamaru stayed in the trees.

Sakura's eyes began to widen. "Wh-what is this?"

The mercenaries seemed frozen. Not one muscle was active. All four of them had horror expressions on their face.

"They don't seem to be caught in a Genjutsu" said Shikamaru looking around.

"I don't sense anything either" said Kiba.

"No, there's nobody here but them and us" Kakashi said concerned. _'If there's nothing on the outside then something must be wrong with them on the inside. Dammit this is when we really could have used Neji, Tsunade-sama' _he thought to himself.

Kiba looked at Shino. "Can you do it?"

"Do what?" Sakura asked.

"Send bugs into their bodies to see if their alive" Shino answered.

Sakura winced. "Can you actually do that?"

"I already have" Shino replied as he pointed to the mercenary closest to him.

They all looked on as a small bug entered the body through the mercenary's ear. Shino sent bugs into the other three mercenaries and began to concentrate. All was quiet but the crackling of the large flame in the center. Suddenly Shino looked up.

"Something's wrong!" he yelled.

"What is it?" Shikamaru asked frantically.

"My bugs they've all died."

Everyone went quiet. Then without warning Kakashi grabbed Sakura and jumped into the air.

"Everyone get as far away as you can. NOW!!!" he yelled.

Without questioning it Shikamaru, Kiba and Shino all jumped into the trees as they began heading in the opposite direction. Shikamaru looked back as a blue light began to shine in the clearing.

'_What the hell'_ he thought to himself.

Akamaru began barking wildly as he followed Kiba.

"Oh no" Kiba said out loud.

"What's wrong" Sakura yelled as she kept up.

"Akamaru only acts like this when there is a large amount of chakra in the enemy" Kiba replied.

Shino finally cut in. "They were human bombs!"

"WHAT!!!" Kiba and Sakura yelled at the same time.

The blue light began to collide with the flames forcing fire everywhere. Then in a quick secession all four mercenaries imploded.

**N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N **

Hinata flinched in pain as she clutched her stomach. Tears and sweat fell from her eyes as she rolled onto her back. Her whole body hurt but her eyes were worse. She had no idea what they did to her but whatever it was she was very much weakened by it.

"You ok baby" Dai taunted.

He knelt down next to her. He couldn't say how or even why but he was physically attracted to her.

"Hmm, I wonder what the daughter of the main Hyuga branch taste like" said Dai as he began to wipe sweat off her face. "Ohhh well isn't this interesting."

In a puff of smoke Hinata disappeared in thin air.

"Ahhh!" Hinata forced a yell as she appeared behind him arm extended in the air.

"Too slow" Dai said as he whipped around punching her right in the stomach.

To Dai's surprise she vanished into thin air again.

'_Another clone then where's the rea-'_

He flew upward as Hinata hit him with an uppercut to the chin. Before Dai could even land Hinata grabbed his left foot and slammed him onto the ground. She could hardly stand as her body was overrun by pain. She blinked a few times to get the tears out of her eyes. Only when she looked down Dai wasn't there.

"You never cease to amaze me Hinata!"

Hinata instantly grabbed her throat as Dai began to choke her from behind. She struggled as he lifted her into the air and slammed her face into the wall. He then let her go as she fell to the ground both her nose and mouth bleeding. Slowly she looked up at Dai. It was as dark as before but like Hisa she was close enough to see what he looked like. But the boy who stood in front of her was easily recognizable. It was the same boy who both she and Naruto fought on the rooftops. Only this time the mask was off. He smiled at her with clean white teeth. His brown hair was spiky and upright. To Hinata's surprise he was clean but his eyes brought the hate out in him. His normal eye was brown and was more slanted than Hisa's. He stared at Hinata and was delighted to see her look up at him in pain.

"Well then, time to stick to the plan" Dai cheerfully said.

He left Hinata in the dimly room for a minute. Hinata was as perplexed as she was hurt. She wasn't tied up or anything. But she was in so much pain that even if she were to escape she wouldn't get far. She curled up into a ball as she once again clutched her stomach. She heard footsteps as Dai approached her gripping something. As he made his way into Hinata's view her eyes widened.

"_Naruto-kun!!!"_ she yelled out.

Sure enough tied in rope and being held by his collar was Naruto. His face was severely beaten in and his hair was messed up and filled with spots of blood. His eyes were somewhat open but not fully. Tears began to fill up in Hinata's eyes. She looked at Naruto and watched as his eyes met hers. He extended his left arm to try and reach her but it wasn't close enough.

"Awww, look he wants you" said Dai as he pulled out a knife from his clothing. "Sorry Naruto, she's mine now."

Dai forcefully shoved the sharp knife into Naruto's chest. Hinata watched in horror as his eyes began to roll back and close. Dai then forced him up with only his right hand and threw him to the other side of the room.

"Sorry about that baby, but I should warn you, I don't like it when other people involve themselves in my relationships. I tend to get…well jealous" Dai said mockingly.

Hinata's tears didn't stop flowing. But something was wrong. She wasn't crying. No she had another feeling. One of sorrow mixed with fury. Suddenly without trying the entire room became as clear as day. Blue chakra began flowing around her. The pain was gone. Dai smiled as she stood up in front of him fist's clenched. Her pupils were fully intact in a way that she couldn't even understand. But she didn't care about all of that. All she had on her mind was the enemy in front of her. She then spoke in a low but angered voice.

"I…will kill you!"

**N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N**

Naruto eyes instantly shot open. The sky was clear and chirping of birds could be heard signifying that dawn was approaching. Something felt wrong. He quickly got up and began packing his backpack. Lee who was already up on watch duty came over to him.

"Ah, Naruto-san, how about a little mourning workout bef-"

Naruto looked up at him with serious eyes. "Lee, we have to go save Hinata now!"

Lee looked at him then nodded. "I understand perfectly. I love to get an early jump on things" he said as he put a "thumbs up" in the air.

As he went over to wake Tenten and Neji Naruto looked up at the sky.

'_I don't know what it is, but I have a bad feeling!'_

_To be continued…_

**  
A/N:** Yeah so a lot happened in this chapter. For anyone who might not recognize the names right off the back Pakkun is the little pit-bull that Kakashi summons sometimes to track people. Suigetsu, Jugo and Karin are all part of Sasuke's new group. If you don't read the manga you probably might not know who these people are being so they haven't debut in the Shippuden episodes yet. But I highly suggest reading the manga if you don't. You get the story quicker and there are some cool things that the show doesn't always put in. There are many places where you can read it for free online just in case anyone is interested. But anyways let me stop there. Next chapter will be up in 24 hours. Til' then.


End file.
